


A little bit about lemonade...

by KasugaBee



Category: Wakfu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasugaBee/pseuds/KasugaBee
Summary: Какой фрукт для тебя слаще?





	A little bit about lemonade...

You said I make the best lemonade in the world  
A little bitter, a little sweet, a little sour.  
Mili — Lemonade

 

В этот жаркий день особенно хотелось выпить лимонад. В небольшой комнате были открыты балконные двери, и легкий ветерок развевал прозрачные занавески. Летний колокольчик издавал легкую мелодию, создавая убаюкивающую мелодию. На столе стояла большая прозрачная ваза, которая переливалась всеми цветами радуги при прямых солнечных лучах, с большим количеством больших и желтых лимонов. 

Маленький мальчик сонно оглянул комнату, в поисках чего-то вкусного. Он взглянул на стол, где лежали лимоны и лишь скорчил лицо. Он надеялся, что в вазе будут лишь яблоки или что-то похожее на сочный фрукт. Но, не теряя своей решительности, он надеялся, что в глубине этой яркой вазы будет что-то съестное. Он потянул свои руки к краю вазы, пытаясь переместить ее ближе к себе. Но вместо этого, ваза опрокинулась, и все лимоны начали падать прямо на мальчика. 

«Больно» - подумал несчастный, но он не знал, что и сама ваза вот-вот на него упадет. Он почувствовал, как кто-то сзади прижал его к себе. Резкий звук разбитого стекла. Это заставило мальчика резко открыть глаза и посмотреть что происходит. Большие осколки ярко поблескивали на ярком солнце, словно отломанные куски радуги. Вырвался обрывистый стон из того, кто спас мальчишку. Это был юноша, который был немного старше его. Он все еще крепко держал мальчика правой рукой, на что мальчишка посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Затем, его взгляд перешел на левую руку его спасителя – на ней был большой синий синяк, но тот быстро спрятал его в своем большом рукаве.

\- Ты в порядке, Юго?

Русоволосый вновь взглянул на него и лишь тихо кивнул. На этот ответ, юноша тепло улыбнулся. Мальчик сразу бросился подбирать цитрусы, пытаясь как-то исправить ситуацию, но его руку остановил парень.

\- Положи эти лимоны на пол. Я их сам потом уберу. – Он устало вздохнул.

В глазах Юго можно было увидеть внутреннюю борьбу. Он прижал лимоны к себе.

\- Это моя вина. Если бы я не потянулся к этой вазе, то ты бы... – мальчик не смог закончить.

Старший товарищ внимательно посмотрел на него и взял один из лимонов в руки. 

\- Смотри Юго – лимон, какой может быть на вкус?

\- Кислый. – проговорил русоволосый.

\- Верно, но бывает сорт, который делает эти лимоны сладкими. Если бы ты ел одни лимоны, то мог бы представить, что есть что-то вкуснее них? Или... кислее? – последние слова юноша задумчиво проговорил. Мальчик стал немного не понимать, к чему клонит старший, но тот лишь становился более задумчивым.

\- Яблоки тоже сладкие. Я хотел найти их в вазе. – воскликнул мальчишка. На этот ответ, юноша вопросительно посмотрел на него и начал смеяться.

\- Верно Юго, но как и лимоны, они тоже могут быть кислыми. Но если ты ел только лимоны и ты решишь попробовать яблоко – какова вероятность того, что оно тоже будет кислым? Если оно будет сладким, оставишь ли ты лимоны?

\- Я не люблю есть лимоны, я люблю лимонад! – протянул мальчик, - а еще лучше яблочный сок! А, Мина рассказывала, что лимоны в чай кладут для вкуса. Значит, они не такие плохие?

Парень стал вертеть в руках, взятый им с пола, цитрус. Неожиданно, он укусил лимон и его сок стал течь по его руке. Мальчишка решил последовать примеру старшего.

\- Ух ты, он сладкий! Килби, мне попался сладкий лимон! – Юго радостно хохотал, все еще держа в руке фрукт.

Парень грустно улыбнулся на свой лимон и сквозь очки посмотрел на радостного мальчика. Тот заметил его выражения лица и резко надкусил лимон товарища. Лицо мгновенно исказилось гримасой отвращения, и мальчик стал плеваться.

\- Он кислый и горький! Возьми мой лимон, он намного слаще. – Юго протянул ему свой фрукт.

\- Давай лучше пойдем, сделаем из них лимонад и добавим столько сахара, сколько захочешь.

Мальчик надул губы.

\- Мина ругается, что нельзя есть много сахара. Это вредно для зубов.  
Парень легонько щелкнул его по носу.

\- Сегодня я разрешаю тебе. Пойдем скорее.

В тихой комнате, все еще звучал легкий звон колокольчика. Осколки так же продолжали ярко светить при солнечном свете, будто желая светить ярче него. 

«Лимоны, как и жизни – какая мне попадется хорошая, а какая плохая, если все совершенно одинаковы на вкус? Или позволить попробовать себе протянутый в дар фрукт?»

**Author's Note:**

> Я не писатель, но очень хотелось что-то написать о Килби. Его жизнь одна не из самых сладких, если считать то, что он не забывает после смерти ничего. Было весьма интересно сделать сравнение нашу жизнь с фруктами. Фрукты как и жизнь бывает разной - кислый лимон мы просто можем положить в горячий чай, сделав этот цитрус полезным. А не есть его сквозь слезы, при этом проговаривая, что ничего другого нет. Мы в состоянии все изменить, приспособиться к событиям. Я ушла от темы истории, простите :) Килби, наверное, стоило начать новую жизнь в мире Двенадцати, а не снова лететь в кросмос. Надеюсь, вы получили удовольствие от прочтения этой истории.


End file.
